The customary way of making ice cream involves the premixing of the requisite ingredients into a suitably flavored liquid composition which is then gradually frozen with continuous stirring to form a homogeneous, pasty mass. A household appliance operating according to this technique is then the subject matter of my copending application Ser. No. 577,152 filed Feb. 6, 1984 (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,026 of Nov. 5, 1985).
Even in the improved appliance described in that application, the need for refrigerating the mixture during agitation is still somewhat of an inconvenience. Thus, the appliance could be greatly simplified if the cooling of the mixture could be carried out in an ordinary icebox or refrigerator, apart from the other process steps.